Special Day For Oyabun
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: Tepat pada tanggal 12 Febuari adalah hari special untuk si Oyabun.Fail Summary!Yang jelas di sini isinya Oyabun deh.RnR please?


Hola!

12 Febuari bertepatan dengan ultah salah satu chara favorit saya yaitu **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** a.k.a **Spain**.

**Feliz Cumplea****ñ****os, Mi hermano** (Happy Birthday, My Brother) *ngidam*

Oke saya harap para fansnya Oyabun menyukai fic ini ya~

Fic ini saya buat sampe saya abaiin rasa sakit di kaki dan pinggang saya gara-gara penjas!#plak#abaikan#curcol.

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya om Hide. Terima kasih banget om Hide udah ngebuat chara yang membuat saya klepek-klepek, seperti si Lovino atau Antonio XDD

Warning : Spamano! Italiacest cuma numpang lewat, perkataan romantis Antonio yang bisa membuat author bernosebleed ria, OOC, miss typo atau typo mungkin kalian temukan di sini, humor ada di akhir-akhir aja dan romance yang berlebihan. Saya bingung dengan masalah genre di sini.

ENJOY~

~.~.~

Pagi ini sangat cerah seperti biasa. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat menyusuri koridor rumahnya dengan riang. Hari ini adalah hari yang special untuknya. Senyum ceria itu lebih ceria dari biasanya. Mata hijau emeraldnya memancarkan kebahagian. Dengan riangnya ia menuju kamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rapat. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih polos dan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Dasi hijau menghiasi kemeja putih itu. Sepatu hitam yang senada dengan celananya ia kenakan juga. Ia tak sabar apa reaksi teman-temannya saat ia sampai di sana. Mungkin semua akan mengucapkan selamat pada malamhari saat pestanya di mulai. Segera ia keluar dari mansionnya lalu ia masuk kedalam mobil bmw hitam metalic yang terparkir di depan. Secepat mungkin ia mengendarai mobilnya agar dapat cepat sampai ke lokasi rapat itu.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 3 jam*lama amat sih, akhirnya ia sampai di tempat rapat itu berlangsung. Segera ia begegas ke ruang rapat. Terlihatlah pintu besar berwarna putih gading dengan corak romawi kuno. Masuklah ia kedalam ruangan itu. Keadaan di sana dapat di bilang normal untuk para nation-tan yang dapat di bilang abnormal #dirajamallnation. Di sana banyak benda-benda yang melayang seperti buku, pulpen, kertas, pasta, scone, baju dan celana… tu-tunggu, apa itu celana hijau milik Arthur? Dan apa itu jaket hero-nya Alfred? lebih baik dua benda yang terakhir anda lupakan ya, back to Antonio.

"Selamat pagi semua~" sapa Antonio.

"Pagi 'Tonio, Kesesese… Pesta awesomenya jadi malam ini kan?" tanya salah satu sohibnya yaitu Gilbert.

"Jadi dong… Hari ini aku merasa bahagia~" kata Antonio lalu ia duduk di sebelah uk- maksudnya temannya yaitu Lovino.

"Pagi Lovino~" sapa Antonio sambil mencolek pipi Lovino.

"Huh, bodoh!" bentak pemuda italia itu sambil menepis tangan Antonio.

"Kok kamu jadi makin jutek sih? Kamu marah sama aku? Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Antonio.

"Diamlah!" bentak Lovino sekali lagi.

"Kau tahu ini hari apakan?" kata Antonio. Ia berharap Lovino mengingat hari ulang tahunnya yang bertepatan dengan hari ini.

"Ini hari sabtu kan. Kau tak lihat kalender memangnya?" kata Lovino ketus dan meninggalkan ruang rapat meninggalkan Antonio yang kecewa.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padanya…" gumam sang Spaniard.

Sementara itu, Lovino pergi ke taman. Ia duduk di bangku taman itu, memandang berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh di sana. Sesekali ia memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau bodoh sekali Lovino Vargas!" bentaknya kepada diri sendiri.

'_Apa yang salah denganku? Aku tahu ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan ini adalah hari yang sangat special untuknya… Kenapa aku malah membentaknya dan membuatnya kecewa? Tadi aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang kecewa dan aku tak suka melihat ia kecewa.' _batin Lovino sambil memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Aku sangat bodoh…" gumamnya kemudian.

"Fratello tidak bodoh kok, ve~"

Seseorang muncul dari belakangnya. Mata hazel yang senada bertemu. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki ahoge, hanya saja ahoge pemuda itu ada di sebelah kiri sementara milik Lovino ada di poni. Pemuda itu adalah saudara kandung Lovino yaitu Feliciano Vargas dan ia duduk di sebelah kakaknya.

"Fratello harus berusaha berkata jujur sama fratello Antonio saja. Pasti dia akan senang jika mendengarkan perkataan jujur. Aku juga selalu berbicara jujur kepada Ludwig kok." kata Feliciano.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku akan bisa berbicara jujur kepada tomato bastard itu?"

"Fratello pasti bisa jika terus berusaha, ve."

"Ta-tapi setiap kali aku ingin berkata jujur, aku selalu tak dapat mengatakannya. Rasanya tercekat di kerongkonganku dan yang keluar hanya kata-kata hinaan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan Feli?"

Feliciano dapat melihat jelas kalau kakaknya sudah hampir menangis. Ia senang bisa mendengar kakaknya berkata jujur. Feliciano berdiri dan mengecup kening kakaknya dengan lembut. Lovino masih kaku karena perlakuan adiknya tadi.

"Aku yakin fratello pasti bisa jika berusaha sungguh-sungguh, ve~" kata Feliciano.

Lovino berdiri di hadapan adiknya dan memeluk Feliciano.

"Grazie Feliciano." gumam Lovino lalu ia tersenyum.

"Si fratello." balas Feliciano.

~.~.~

"Hei 'Tonio kenapa kau murung sekali? Kan hari ini adalah hari specialmu." tanya Gilbert.

"Aku tak tahu…" jawab Antonio lesu.

"Lebih baik kau menghirup udara segar dahulu." saran Francis.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku bisa merasa baikan." kata Antonio sambil meninggalkan kedua sohibnya.

Ia pergi ke taman yang sama dengan Lovino. Di sana ia melihat Lovino sedang duduk di kursi dan memandangi berbagai macam bunga (Feliciano udah pergi dari tadi, tapi Lovino pengen refreshing di taman). Kemudian, Antonio memetik sebuah bunga indah berwarna putih dan ia berjalan mendekati Lovino perlahan-lahan. Tanpa Lovino sadari, Antonio menaruh bunga itu di atas telinga kanannya lalu mundur dua langkah.

"Bunga itu terlihat indah di sana." kata Antonio.

Lovino menoleh ke belakang dan ia mendapati Antonio yang tersenyum ceria.

"Bunga apa?" tanya Lovino yang kebingungan.

"Bunga yang aku taruh di sana." kata Antonio sambil menunjuk ke arah Lovino.

Lovino memegangi sekitar kepala dan wajahnya. Ia mendapatkan sebuah bunga putih yang indah di atas telinga kanannya.

"Se-sejak kapan ada di sana?" tanya Lovino sekali lagi.

Antonio tak menjawab pertanyaan Lovino, tetapi ia berjalan mendekati pemuda italia itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu… Aku selalu mengagumi taman ini karena bunganya bermacam-macam. Tapi hanya satu bunga yang ku suka dan bunga itulah yang ada di tanganmu. Bunga itu ku anggap sangat berharga dan special seperti dirimu, Lovino."

Perkataan Antonio dapat membuat wajah Lovino merah semerah tomat yang siap panen. Antonio menatap pacarnya lalu mengelus rambut coklat Lovino dengan lembut.

"Walau kau selalu berkata kasar padaku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Tak peduli apapun kekurangan atau kekasaranmu itu. Aku tahu, di dalam hatimu kau selalu menyayangi aku. Hanya kau yang dapat merebut hatiku, mi amore." tambah Antonio dan ia mengecup kening Lovino.

Rasanya detik ini juga, Lovino ingin pingsan karena perkataan Antonio yang manis itu.

"Bi-bisakah kau berbicara normal, bodoh!" bentak Lovino dengan wajah merah.

"Itu normal untukku dan itu adalah kata-kata yang ada di dalam hatiku. Aku mengucapkan itu dengan tulus kepadamu, Lovino." kata Antonio lagi.

Perkataan itu sukses membuat wajah pemuda italia itu semakin merah saja.

"Jadi, apa kau akan datang ke pestaku nanti?" tanya Antonio sambil menatap Lovino.

"Tch… Terserah." jawab Lovino singkat lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Antonio.

'_Kau memang tak berubah sedikitpun, mi Lovino. Tapi aku tahu kau selalu mencintaiku sampai kapanpun.' _batin Antonio yang menatap kepergian Lovino sambil tersenyum.

~.~.~

Sore sudah berganti malam. Sekarang tepat pukul 8 p.m. Di rumah Antonio, semua nations yang di undang telah hadir semua tapi ada beberapa orang yang belum datang. Seperti Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, dan Lovino. Antonio berkeliling menyalami semua nation-tan yang sudah datang. Ia dapat berbagai macam hadiah seperti scone, kue berwarna pelangi, berbagai doujin yaoi terbaru , satu set pisau dapur, sebuah pipa *kau-tahu-siapa-yang-ngasih-itu-semua*dan sebagainya. Yah nation yang sudah hadir di sana sudah melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, seperti Alfred dan Mathias yang sedang lomba makan kue*jiahkagakngajakauthor. Lalu Norway dan Arthur yang sedang membentak (atau malah mendukung) ehem-seme-ehem mereka masing-masing. Dan ada juga Iceland yang dari tadi bergandengan tangan dengan Hong Kong. Kiku dan Elizaveta asik foto-foto pair terdekat dengan mereka. Francis yang sedang berbugil ria dan malah mendapat sebuah vodka melayang ke kepalanya serta tendangan jitu dari Yao. Ada juga beruang putih imut yang dilayangkan oleh angin -?- #authordideathglarealfred er... maksud saya seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Alfred, yaitu Matthew. Heracles yang biasanya tertidur kini bangun dan malah bertengkar dengan Sadiq, sementara Gupta berusaha melerai kedua orang itu. Kemudian, ada tamu lain yang baru datang. Senyum Antonio semakin ceria saja. Pertama ia melihat Feliciano masuk ke dalam lalu di susul Ludwig dan Gilbert. Hanya mereka bertiga yang baru masuk. Senyum di wajah Antonio sedikit memudar. Dimana sosok orang yang ia cari? Sosok orang yang ia sangat kasihi dan ia cintai dengan tulus.

'_Apa benar ia tak jadi datang kemari…' _batinnya sedih.

Tiba-tiba Feliciano melepaskan genggamannya dari Ludwig dan berlari ke arah Antonio.

"Ve, fratello menunggumu di balkon atas sekarang. Selamat ulang tahun ya~" kata Feliciano singkat dan memberikan sebuah kotak hadiah kepada Antonio.

"Gracias Feli. Lebih baik ku taruh ini dahulu lalu pergi menemui Lovino." kata Antonio dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja dimana semua kado dari para nation-tan tersusun rapi. Setelah itu ia berlari menuju balkon karena tak sabar ingin bertemu pacarnya. Dan benar saja, seorang pemuda yang familiar untuk Antonio tengah menunggu di balkon atas. Saking gembiranya, ia tak memikirkan bagaimana caranya Lovino bisa sampai di balkon atas. Pemuda italia itu sedang duduk di sebuah bench chair *atau apapun namanya karena author lupa #dihajarreaders* sambil menatap langit yang di penuhi dengan bintang.

"Langit malam memang mengagumkan." kata Antonio sambil berjalan mendekati Lovino.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan banyak hadiah." kata Lovino jutek. Sebenarnya ia membawakan kado kecil untuk Antonio tapi ia sembunyikan di kantung jaketnya.

"Semua itu tak berarti jika aku tak mendapatkan hadiah darimu. Lagipula, hadiahmu itu akan membuat hatiku senang sekali." kata Antonio lagi.

Kini jarak mereka sudah lumayan dekat. Lovino langsung membuang muka. Ia belum siap untuk berkata jujur kepada Antonio. Saat ia tengah berfikir, sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya. Yup, itu adalah tangan Antonio. Kini sang Spaniard itu membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Lovino.

"Le-lepaskan! Nanti kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?" bentak Lovino sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Antonio.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu terus." jawab Antonio yang semakin mempererat pelukannya seakan-akan Lovino memang akan meninggalkan dirinya.

Lovino berhenti memberontak. Antonio bingung dan merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Ada apa, mi amore?" tanya Antonio.

Lovino menatap Antonio dengan wajahnya yang merah karena tak bisa menahan malu agak terhalang dengan kurangnya penerangan.

"Hei bastardo."

"Ada apa mi amore?"

"A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenaranya aku tahu ini hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi, entah kenapa susah sekali aku berkata jujur kepadamu."

"Menyukaiku? Jadi kau tak membenciku?"

"Tidak." jelas Lovino yang tertunduk.

Segera Antonio memeluk uk- maksudnya pacarnya. Lovino tersentak ketika sang Spaniard itu memeluknya.

"Aku tahu kau akan selalu menyayangiku." bisik Antonio tepat di telinga Lovino.

"Ya… Aku memang selalu menyayangimu. Ti amo Antonio." gumam Lovino pelan dan memeluk balik Antonio.

Tiba-tiba Lovino mengingat sesuatu.

"Hey bastardo, aku punya hadiah untukmu." kata Lovino.

"Tadi kau memanggilku Antonio, sekarang kau memanggilku bastardo lagi. Tapi biarlah, yang penting mana hadiahnya?" tanya Antonio yang bersikap kekanakan.

"Ini." kata Lovino sambil memberi sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna merah dan dihiasi pita kuning.

"Boleh ku buka sekarang?"

"Terserah."

Antonio membuka kado itu cepat-cepat. Dan isinya adalah sebuah jam tangan mahal keluaran terbaru.

"Terima kasih, mi amore." kata Antonio lalu mencium bibir Lovino lembut.

~.~.~

Antonio dan Lovino turun dari balkon lalu berjalan menuju tempat pesta, tentunya mereka bergandengan tangan. Di sana mereka sedang berlomba minum bir. Pesertanya adalah Ludwig, Gilbert, dan Mathias. Gilbert hanya dapat menghabiskan 12 gelas bir, sedangkan Mathias 15 gelas. Dan Ludwig sudah menghabiskan 21 gelas.

"Ayo apa ada yang ingin menantang Ludwig?" teriak sang mc yakni Elizaveta.

"AKU!"

Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu. Yup, seorang Lovino Vargas menantang Ludwig dalam lomba minum bir.

"Tunjukanlah kehebatanmu." kata Ludwig.

"Tch… jangan remehkan aku, potato bastard!" tantang Lovino.

Lomba pun dimulai ketika Elizaveta meniup peluit kecil. Mereka berdua sama cepatnya meneguk bir-bir itu. Setelah 30 menit berlalu lombapun selesai. Hasilnya Lovinolah yang menang. Ludwig hanya dapat menghabiskan 22 gelas sementara Lovino menghabiskan 28 gelas *buset dah! Kuat amat. Setelah itu, Antonio membantu Lovino menuju kamar agar pemuda italia itu dapat beristirahat. Kini Lovino sudah tertidur karena mabuk. Keadaan di pesta masih ramai. Semua nation menari dengan gembira di sana dan ada juga yang berkerumun bersama teman-temannya. Antonio tak mau kembali ke sana. Ia ingin terus berada di samping Lovino. Sang Spaniard itu merebahkan tubuh kekasihnya di ranjang dan menarik selimut untuk menjaga Lovino dari dinginnya udara malam.

"Selamat tidur Lovino." gumam Antonio sambil mengecup pipi Lovino.

Ia pun tertidur di sebelah Lovino (diranjang loh! Dan sayangnya mereka tak melakukan rate M #nangisgaje#dihajarspamano).

**GAJE ENDING**

Ann-Key : Jadi di sini si Lovino ama Antonio belom resmi pacaran dan akhir-akhirnya jadian deh~(sfx : PRIKITEW) Bagaimana menurut readers?

Gilbert : Orang awesome kayak gue kok kalah sih pas lomba? *nyelonong sambil monyong-monyong#plak.

Ann-Key : Nasib lu! Kan lo pantesnya jadi si ASEM bukan AWESOME.

Gilbert pundung di pojokan.

Matthew : A-ano… kenapa saya munculnya sedikit, ya?

Ann-Key : Ka-kamu...

Matthew : Iya?

Ann-Key : Siapa ya?

Matthew pundung di pojokan.

Lovino : THE HELL! SUMPAH GUE KOK JADI AGAK OOC GINI?

Ann-Key : Perasaan lo aja kali#pura-puragaktau.

Kiku : Yes dapet SpaMano!

Ann-Key : Mau dong, boleh gak?

Kiku : Foto aja sendiri *ngacir*

Ann-Key : Kiku jahat ih! *lempar meja(?)*

Antonio : Wah perkataanku manis sekali~

Ann-Key : Iya, iya, saya tau. Sebagai gantinya kau harus membuatkan saya makanan karena ngebuat fic ini itu capek tau#gaknyambung#plak.

Alfred : Apa ada para readers yang akan mereview fic ini demi HERO sepertiku?#puppyeyes.

Arthur : Gak usah pake jurus puppyeyes andalanmu itu!

Alfred : Tapikan iggy luluh jika ku pakai jurus itu~

Arthur : *ngacangin Alfred* Jika anda riview, anda akan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman gratis dari Francis, tidur bersama kakek Rome, dan juga berlibur geratis ke Siberia bersama Natalia.

Ann-Key : Apa-apaan tuh!

Tatiana : Silahkan review ya. Dan jangan pedulikan perkataan si alis tebal enam lapis itu~ *ngeksis*

Arthur : APA KATA LO BLOODY HELL!

Terjadilah pertengkaran antara Arthur dan Tatiana.

Ann-Key : Arthur! Nyampe adek gue kenapa-napa, alis lo gue botakin pake mantranya mbah Ivan loh! *ikut berantem*

Ivan : Ada apa, da? Kok manggil-manggil? Emangnya aku seawesome itu ya sampe di panggil-panggil? *muncul mendadak plus narsis*

Yao : Narsis sekali kau, aru! Ehem, Klik tombol review di bawah ini, aru~

Tino : Tolong reviewnya readers yang baik hati *senyum ala malaikat*

Ann-Key : Silau man! *nutup mata#dirajamberwald.

Berwald : S'l'hk'n r'v'ew y'

Peter : **Flame tidak diterima**, desu yo!


End file.
